


Full-Body Workout

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's not deep, it's not romantic and it's not pretty. It's just two attractive young people next to one another when the mood strikes them. And sometimes, that's enough.
Relationships: Cardin Winchester/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Full-Body Workout

**Full Body Workout**

  
Yang grunted as she punched the bag in front of her, lashing out over and over again, her fists pounding against the punching bag, making it swing back and forth on the chain. She was working up a sweat and it felt _good_ as the heat flowed through her body.  
  
Yang was just wearing a tanktop and a pair of shorts that were pretty much glued to her butt. But it wasn’t like there was anyone else around at this time of night, so she didn’t need to worry about being seen as her boobs bounced up and down and occasionally threatened to spill straight through her top. There was just the thrill of exertion as she punched the rocking bag again and again.  
  
“Damn, that’s a nice ass, sweet cheeks,” a voice said from behind her.  
  
Yang whirled around, panting and sweating as she glared at whatever guy was perving on her. Ugh, Cardin. What a _prize_. Although even as Yang said that, she had to admit that Cardin was actually looking pretty good in his own workout gear, wearing a thin top and baggy shorts that showed that he had even more muscle definition than Yang did.  
  
“Hey,” Cardin continued, lecherously staring at Yang’s boobs as they wobbled as she caught her breath, “why don’t you go use the jump rope next?”  
  
“I’ve got a better workout idea in mind,” Yang shot back. “It needs a partner and it will only work if the other guy can actually keep up, though.” She ran her eyes up and down along him. “You game.”  
  
Cardin blinked in shock, but managed to more or less rally in time. He ran his eyes over Yang’s sweating body once more and nodded, grinning.  
  
“Then why are we still talking?” Yang said, stepping forward, every nerve in her body hopped up and thrumming with adrenaline and a sudden surge or arousal.  
  
The two of them met in the center of the gym and started kissing. It was a pretty hard, rough makeout session, that sort that would have left bruises on anyone less tough than Yang. But she didn’t mind a _bit_.  
  
It was a mix between them getting each other naked and getting their clothes off. They were both a lot less careful with one another’s outfits than they were with their own and Yang hissed as she felt her shorts tear as Cardin pulled them down her wide hips.  
  
Pretty soon, Yang was naked in front of him and Cardin was naked in front of her. Yang didn’t mind that and put her hands on her hips and stuck one leg out as she ran her eyes over Cardin’s body. She _liked_ what she saw. It was really, _really_ nice. She liked her boys with a lot of muscle and Cardin certainly provided. And Yang’s own body, of course, was wonderful.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you were a bull Faunus,” Yang said, smirking as she looked down at the hard cock swaying back and forth in front of her. “I mean, _damn_ , that’s impressive.”  
  
“I’m not any kind of mutt,” Cardin said, actually sounding insulted. “Now get on your knees and use that mouth for something better.”  
  
If Yang wasn’t so horny and hopped up on adrenaline, she’d be showing Cardin how you talked to a woman. As it was, she was willing to let it slide in exchange for getting something that would calm down her insides.  
  
Yang’s knees hit the floor as she grabbed Cardin’s cock. She wrapped her hand around the length and gave it a few quick strokes while licking her lips. It was a _lot_ bigger than most of the cocks that Yang had experience with (especially the dildo that was Yang’s _main_ source of experience). But that shouldn’t be a problem.  
  
Yang wrapped her mouth around the cock as well and started bobbing up and down along it. Yang liked to think she had an _excellent_ blowjob technique and she used every drop of skill she had as she bobbed up and down along Cardin’s length. And she made sure to stare him dead in the eyes the entire time. Even when he tried to lower his gaze to stare at her boobs instead as Yang played with them to give herself some entertainment. She wasn’t going to let him avoid thinking about just who it was that was making his dick feel so _very_ good, for the entire length of time.  
  
Which wasn’t all that long. In less than a minute, Cardin’s cock started to twitch and unload down Yang’s throat. She didn’t pull back and let the entire orgasm drain down into her stomach. Once it was over, Yang pulled back, letting the dick slide out of her mouth with a wet plop.  
  
“Wow, that is a _pity_ ,” Yang said, shaking her head back and forth and letting her hands fall away from her body. “A nice façade and all, but once you get down to business, you just can’t back it up, can you?”  
  
“Oh, fuck you, Yang,” Cardin snapped, reaching down and wrapping a hand around his limp cock. He started to jerk it off. “You just took me by surprise, that’s all. I’ll show you what I’m made of.”  
  
He started to pump his hand up and down along his cock. Yang sat back on her butt, widely spreading her legs to let Cardin get a nice view of her pussy as she started to masturbate as well. She kept her eyes above the waist, since a limp dick just didn’t _do_ it for her. And she tossed in some of her more enjoyable memories and daydreams as well. Pretty soon, Yang’s fingers were getting really wet as they stroked her pussy, two of them plunging in and out while the other three took care of her lower lips.  
  
And Cardin was getting hard again as well. That was nice to see. With any luck, he’d last longer this time. Otherwise, there were going to be some pretty interesting rumors spreading around school tomorrow morning.  
  
“Come on,” Yang said, spreading her thick, toned thighs. “Here’s your second chance.” She stroked her pussy and shivered a bit. “Let’s see if you’re better this time around.”  
  
“You talk too much,” Cardin grumbled as he knelt in between Yang’s legs. “Just take it and start moaning.”  
  
Yang took it but she didn’t start moaning. Cardin obviously thought he was a _much_ better lover than he actually was. It felt _good_ , thankfully, otherwise those rumors would still have started to circulate. But it wasn’t the overwhelming bliss that Cardin so obviously thought that he was bestowing upon Yang.  
  
Yang wasn’t going to complain, though. She just leaned back and let Cardin get to work, humping back and forth and driving his cock in and out of Yang. And it felt good enough. Especially when he started playing with her breasts and kissing her.  
  
Yang kissed him right back, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and supporting herself with the other. She could feel his thick dick reaching deep inside of her and she _liked_ the feeling. She shivered and kept on rocking back and forth against him.  
  
Cardin was speeding up and Yang could feel her own orgasm rising up inside of her. They both were moaning, Cardin’s gasps barely lower-pitched than Yang’s. Yang closed her eyes, feeling her pussy getting spread open as she got fucked, her climax forming inside of her and rising up to feel every corner of her being.  
  
“Oh yes,” Yang quietly whispered. “Oh yes, yes, come on, that’s it!”  
  
And that _was_ it. Yang gasped as she felt herself cumming, her walls squeezing down tightly around Cardin’s cock as the orgasm blew through her. And a few seconds later, she felt Cardin cumming as well, pumping his cum deep inside of her and filling Yang up with his semen. It felt _good_ and Yang shivered, feeling all the strength draining out of her as she collapsed backwards. Her chest was heaving as she fought for breath and her heart was pounding in her chest. She stared upwards at Cardin, seeing the sweat on his own body as he stared down at her.  
  
“I’m the, uh, ah, king of Beacon,” Cardin managed to gasp out before collapsing on top of Yang.  
  
Yang rolled her eyes but decided not to say anything. She didn’t even force the heavy weight of Cardin off of her. There would be time enough to take care of that sort of thing _later_. For now, she was just going to relax and let the cum seep out of her.  
  
Maybe Yang needed to do some more late-night workout sessions. And maybe drop a word to the right sort of people about what she was doing. That could really work out well, she thought.  
  
It could end up being _really_ fun, actually.


End file.
